Cat Chronicles
by Nekocin
Summary: Series of related and unrelated drabbles concerning funny situations surrounding Nyanko-sensei.
1. Food

**Title:** Cat chronicles  
**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling  
**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou  
**Focus:** Nyanko-sensei, Natori, mention Natsume, Taki, Kitamoto, Nishimura, Tanuma and Fujiwara-couple in passing.  
**Other: **random, OoC, attempted humor  
**Summary:** Nyanko-sensei does not like leftovers for dinner.  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Natsume Yuujinchou doesn't belong to me. I own nothing. No money is being made by the creation of this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_- Food -_

Nyanko-sensei stared at the leftovers, not amused, and threw a wistful glance to the delicacies in Natsume's plate._ Taiyaki. Yokan. Seioubo. Daifuku._

He had been looking forward to stuffing himself with food ever since he had found out that the Fujiwara had planned on holding a sort of informal Christmas/New Year's dinner. He even listened in on Mrs. Fujiwara's monologues in the kitchen, while she was merrily noting down dishes she wanted to make for the big event. (Natsume had given him odd looks whenever he let out wistful sighs just thinking about the food)

And yet he glared at the leftovers in his bowl what is the meaning of this unfair treatment?

The hand behind this thrash smelled fishy.

He turned his back to the distasteful bowl, snagged a few _sakuramochi_ from Natsume's plate, received an untimely punch on the head in return ("Sensei!"), before he decided to look for that strange girl, Taki. At least, she didn't mind sharing her_ katsudon _with him. On his way to her seat next to that Tanuma, he narrowly escaped getting stepped on by those two goofball friends when they dragged Natsume into the kitchen.

And just like that there's a slice of bacon dangling right in front of his nose. It smelled like bacon. It looked like bacon. He almost swooned to chomp on it.

But then he heard unmistakably the "Here, boy," between whistles coming from that smiling exorcist. Who was actually focusing his call on him. When it finally registered in his mind what exactly Natori-boy was implying, Nyanko-sensei puffed his cheeks, insulted, and catapulted himself into Natori's chin.

"You're a millennium too early to call me that, human!"

**End(less)**

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

All mentioned food stuff can be found at wikipedia. The delicacies mentioned here were changed at the last moment (in the original they're supposed to be _soba, yakisoba, sekihan and tamago_), because I thought Japanese confectionery sweets would be fitting here. Just looking at the pictures makes me want to eat the screen of my computer. ^^;

And it's been a long while since I posted anything. From now on, you might see me post random drabbles and stuff. *sighs*

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	2. Cat VS NotCat xover

**Title:** Cat Chronicles  
**Fandom: **Natsume Yuujinchou/Nyan Koi!  
**Focus: **Nyanko-sensei, Nyamsasu (Nyan Koi!) and mention of Kousaka (Nyan Koi!) and Natsume.  
**Other:** attempted humor, AU, crossover, OoC-nes.  
**Summery:** Nyanko-sensei talks to a real cat, Nyamsasu.

* * *

_- Cat VS Not-Cat -_

"You smell strange." Nyamsasu wrinkled her nose, her whiskers twitching along as she eyed the new cat within her territory.

He was large, round and resembled the maneki neko figurines the Kousaka family decorated their living-room table set with. Despite the overweight, he seemed quite fit and light on his feet. She noticed the way he could easily jump in the air and attach himself on his owner's shoulder or head. That silent gloomy-looking boy who called him 'Nyanko-sensei'. How unlike the cat across the street who could barely lift himself one centimeter off the ground.

Nyanko-sensei flickered a disinterested look her way, whiskers twitching as well. They had been studying each other for a while. Maybe a bit too long.

"Really? I have eaten a funny-tasting bun not so long ago," he said flippantly.

"I wasn't referring to that sardine smell coming from your mouth." Nyamsasu said, sniffing sardonically in the air with her eyes closed.

"Oh? You want one, don't you?" Nyanko-sensei arched his eyebrows.

"I've no intention of eating my fish wrapped in buns. Which stupid human would like to do that? No, don't tell me. I already know that already." She then flicked one ear thoughtfully. "You smell like a cat and yet you don't."

"Then you should stay far away from me. I might spread my non-catness disease over to you."

She ignored his comment. "You're here for Kousaka, aren't you? Be sure to threaten that boy while you give him your request." Nyamsasu lifted herself from her lying position and stretched languidly across the floor, nails digging into the carpet.

The other cat stared blankly at her, a pause, and then smirked, his feline teeth blinking ominously. "Oh I will. With pleasure."

**End(less)**

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

This little fic popped up randomly last year. I was trying to write a long crossover one-shot between these two series since I thought it would be interesting if Nyanko-sensei got to talk to Nyamsasu while he embarrasses Natsume and Kousaka. XD;; But alas, the long fic didn't happen and I just wrote the scene I wanted.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	3. Fur

**Title: **Cat Chronicles  
**Author/Artist: **tyreling  
**Rating: **G  
**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou  
**Focus:** Nyanko-sensei and Natsume  
**Theme: **#276 Castles in the sky (something impossible; illusion)  
**Genre/s: **General, humor maybe  
**Warnings:** OoC, attempted crack  
**Summary:** Natsume makes a comment about Nyanko-sensei fur.

* * *

_- Fur -_

Natsume has been staring at him with an odd expression for a while. As if he's troubled with something; as if he's trying to hide something big from Madara's keen cat eyes; as if he's hesitating between wanting to confess something out loud and keeping whatever it is locked up in the back of his throat.

This is not a good sign.

Has the boy done something without considering the consequences to his very being? Has he done something troublesome again, like say, ending up as part of the foodchain of ayakashi that's not called Madara?

Stupid human.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Natsume when he gave him another odd look. Just a tilt of his head to one side and then Natsume would focuse his eyes back to his notebook, not even that bothered that Madara was studying his movements with his cat eyes.

"Out with it, Natsume. If something is bothering you that much, you might as well tell me. Your creepy looks unnerve me."

It took a minute or two, before Natsume gave up pretending he hadn't heard him.

He turned his attention back to Madara, looking thoughtful and a bit wistful for some reason.

"I've been thinking-," Natsume trailed off.

"What about?"

"I've been thinking...," Natsume repeated. "... if I can bath you in black paint."

Madara blinked at him, horrified. "What? Why?"

"You might look cuter in black. Like that _Kuroi-neko_," Natsume pointed out.

Madara sputtered in shock. Gaping.

"I'll give you cute." Narrowing his eyes, he bristled his fur, jumped out of the opened window and rolled around in Touko's garden for a few minutes and started shedding the mudpiles on Natsume's floor.

The only answer he received was an even annoying Natsume and a big red bump on his head.

**End(less)**

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

XDDD Random?

**Thank you for reading~!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	4. Wrapped up

**Title:** Holiday series [ Wrapped up ]  
**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling  
**Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou  
**Focus:** Nyanko-sensei, Taki, Natsume, Tanuma, Natori and the others  
**Genres: **gen, humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** For the occasion, Taki dressed Nyanko-sensei up. He isn't amused.  
**Other:** self-challenge, attempted humor... also part of "Cat Chronicles" as an interlude.

* * *

"I think it suits you, Nyanko-sensei." Natsume suppressed a snigger, but he failed after accidentally slipping a "pfffftttt" and clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself. Tanuma sagely agreed, without saying anything. The only reason he didn't open his mouth was because he was afraid he would burst out laughing the same way Natsume had almost done.

"It's not funny!" Nyanko-sensei cried out, flailing his paws as if shaking his fists at the boys. That only made the two lose their cool and finally laugh out loud.

Taki had specifically put him in a costume for the occasion, as if he's her dress up doll. One strange, hideous dress that consisted of lots of faux fur and red and white and green mistletoes somewhere. She even made him wear a matching hat with a bell dangling on the end.

Nyanko-sensei felt ridiculous. With Natsume and Tanuma laughing at him the moment they saw him, he felt even more foolish. The only reason he couldn't give both of them a beating with his infamous headbutt, was because Taki was holding him in a vice-like hug, squeeling how adorable he looked in the costume (he sooo did not believe her at all). And she promptly showed him around.

Kitamoto had stared. Nishimura had sniggered. The Fujiwara couple had agreed he looked "handsome". And when the Natori-boy finally saw him, the excorcist's eyes bugged out just a fraction. He immediately turned to his right and imitated the same shaking motions Natsume and Tanuma had done not so long ago, before spluttering sniggers behind his gloved hand as an answer.

That was the last straw!

He was going demand a hefty price once dinner is set for that night. Ooohhh, Nyanko-sensei plotted, he was so going to punish them once he got out of this ridiculous outfit. If he ever got out of it at all.

**End(less)**

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Another random shot. XDD Which is long overdue anyway, sorry.

This is part of the **Holidays series** I'm trying to challenge myself into writing for all 31 days in December 2010. The drabbles were written in no particular order so the only the author expects her readers is that they're fairly knowledgeable of the fandoms that will be appearing in this fanfiction series.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
